Julia M.
Julia M, labeled The Hipster, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Julia M starts off the season well. She is involved in the big cheating mess in the Werewolf challenge where she was both a Villager and The Mad Scientist. Julia vouches for Michaela to recieve the reward. Julia ultimately was the 6th person to receive invulnerability. Julia is apart of the group chat after Jonathan recieves his Twist Card in which she exclaims that they should get Julian out. At the elimination station Julia's vote is not seen but it is implied that she voted for Yacob. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Julia M was placed on the newly formed Crystal Coyotees. Julia was the one person to point out the departure of Brad, assuming he was trying to switch teams. Julia later commented on how Kyle split up the girls alliance. During the dancing challenge Julia assisted in developing a dance for her team. She attempted to teach the rest of the team how to worm or push-flop, but most of the team ended up just flopping. Julia's signature cartwheel was a success in making her teams dance more exciting, but she was unhappy when they lost. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Julia was chosen to compete in the first Battle Royale, and was pitted against Jonathan. Julia made the smart move of grabbing her bag and untieing it on her way back to the assembly tables, thus taking the lead. During the actual assembly of the puzzle Julia was stumped as to what shape the puzzle was going to be until she figured out the phrase it was spelling. Shortly after Julia took the lead by force and beat Jonathan with flying colors. Julia later stated that she struggled towards the end and that it felt good winning because they had lost Brad the episode prior. "The One Headphone Wonder" During this episode Julia was placed on team Super Villains and coined the name The Printer Poopface who's power was to break printers when you most needed them. Julia went up against Emily is the grudge match and won both of her rounds. Post challenge however, despite her loss she tried to convince Elias to stick with her as a Coyotee team mate and vote out Schyler because she thought that she deserved to be kept around rather than have Schyler stay, she also pointed out that Jonathan was trying to vote her out. With Elias's immunity and Bridget's idol the only people that could be voted for were Schyler, Jonathan and herself. At the elimination station Julia was given a K-Idol by Bridget which she played and was saved from elimination. "A Miracle" During this episode Julia was placed back onto her original team of Coyotees where she discussed voting out Zach first rather than Elias because he had found an idol. Julia helped cheer Emily on during the Battle Royale and was happy that her team had won again. "Make An Upset" During this episode Julia is less than pleased when Kyle announces that Brad and Schyler would be returning to the compeition. However, Julia asks Kyle if Schyler could join her team, rendering Schyler and Brad to be placed on the opposite team they started on. During the challenge Julia helped locate many of the blocks for her team and ultimately helped assemble to phrase, despite losing. Post challenge Julia conspired with Emily, Lauren and Schyler to split Elias and Zach's votes to avoid a tie, in addition she also grabbed Schyler as an ally, hoping Schyler didn't swing the votes to a tie. At the elimination station however, Julia was placed in the bottom two as Zach and Elias voted for her, however she was declared safe. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this challenge Julia, like the other contestants, were moved to a new location due to the unwavering weather conditions. Julia competed in the saltine challenge but opted out of the lemon shot challenge, without even hesitating. Julia refused to partake in the cinnamon challenge but as per the rules, Julia was not allowed to sit out in back to back challenges. Julia then asked her team if they really wanted to go through with completing the challenge and if they were okay forfeiting the reward. Julia waited to see how everyone else was reacting to the cinnamon before putting the cinnamon in her mouth. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this challenge Julia takes the lead for her team. Julia insists on making some sort of foreign infused dish, whether it be Mexican or Thai. However, she butted heads with Schyler when she didn't understand that both the mushrooms and coconut needed to be in both dishes together, which was the point that Schyler was trying to make. Julia later ran into some more trouble when she wanted to make a Mexican themed dish with coconut but was shot down when Lauren stated that coconut wasn't Mexican in the least. Julia then settled on a Thai themed dish when she saw the ingredients around, utilizing the mushrooms and coconut milk as well as onions. Julia was in charge of frying up the onions and mushrooms and the overall theme of the dish. When it came time to judge the dishes Julia introduced the rice dish as a Cocnut Thai rice dish. This won the heart of the judges with well cooked onions and delicate mushrooms granting the Coyotees victorious. "The Plan Named Bradley" During this episode Julia was introduced to the merge along with the 7 remaining contestants. Julia competed in the Twist challenge and stopped Kyle from making a mistake when one of his own questions was incorrect saving Julia to move onto round two, where she was eliminated. During the next invulnerability challenge Julia lasted through the finals winning after Emily slipped and Julian dropped, granting Julia immunity. Julia later gathered the girls to hold a girls alliance meeting on who to eliminate, Julia decided on Brad because he was a huge threat in the game, coining her plan: Plan Brad. Julia later spoke to Zach to make sure that he was with the girl majority to eliminate Brad. At the elimination station Julia was declared safe and did not have to endure the hectic elimination. "Strictly Business" During this episode Julia competes in her first Battle Royale as an individual and grabs the blue blocks to assemble her structure. Julia's main target is Julian and ends up eliminating him from the game. Julia's next target is Jonathan but he knocks her out in the final three before that can happen. Post challenge Julia tries to convince Jonathan to stick to her side and vote out Julian, not knowing that Jonathan and Julian were allied. At the elimination station Julia is given Schyler's immunity by Emily, after using her Twist Card. Julia is shocked that her last ally Emily is voted off and vows to win immunity next to save her butt, since Schyler betrayed her. "So Much Blood On My Hands" During this episode Julia competes in her second Battle Royale as an individual and successfully outbeats Julian in the final round of the word scrambling, granting her a well deserved immunity. Julia later interupts Jonathan's confessional, since the alliance of 4 would have to vote someone out, and tells him to vote for Zach, to which the alliance agrees to. At the elimination station Julia is declared safe. "Deja Doom" During the finale Julia admitted to being a little shaken up at the past turn of events, but that does not stop her from winning. Julia competed in the challenge reconstruction and won immunity for herself on her second try. Post challenge Julia congradulated Jonathan for being in the finals with and states that she hoped the final challenge would be a puzzle, because she beat him in a puzzle before hand. At the elimination consultation Julia said that she did a little scheming behind the scenes and wasn't seen as a really dangerous player, unlike Jonathan. Julia then stated that she was in the competition for the title, not the money, and offered to share the money with Jonathan if she won. When it came down to voting Julia only received 1 vote out of 5, from Elias. Julia did not end up losing the compeition but merely a Twist Card. At the final challenge Julia was happy that she had made it so far, and planned on winning regardless of her disadvantage. Julia completed the cinnamon challenge, despite the fact that she did not want to do it in episode 7. Julia trailed behind Jonathan only by a tad and later caught up with him during the BR: Blocked, rendition, but in the end Julia failed to be speedy and fell further behind. Julia hugged it out with Jonathan post game. Trivia *Julia M is 1 of 6 girls on Season 2. *Julia is also the only person to share the same name as a previous contestant, Julia S from Season 1. *Julia was involved in the big cheating mess in the Werewolf game. *Julia receieved the 6th invulnerability giving Kyle her crystal sixth. *Julia is the highest ranking member for her team, being the last member standing. *Julia is the highest ranking female for both the Crystal Coyotees and the Super Villains. *Julia has had a form of immunity in every episode post merge. **She is the only person to have immunity 4 times in a row, post merge. **3 of those times in which she won it. ***This happens to be a JARS record. *Julia happens to be the last female standing for all of her teams; **Team Super Villains **Team Crystal Coyotes *Julia is the last female standing in the game. **This means that the only females to get to the finale have been named Julia.